The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is a centralized facility that provides genotyping, sequencing and statistical genetics services for qualifying National Institutes of Health (NIH)-funded projects. These services are available to extramural and intramural scientists supported by the institutes participating in the CIDR program. CIDR's main focus is high-throughput projects relating to human disease. However, some smaller projects and projects involving model organisms can also be accommodated. Currently, 14 NIH institutes participate: The National Cancer Institute (NCI); the National Eye Institute (NEI); the National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI); the National Institute on Aging (NIA); the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA); the National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS); the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD); the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA); the National Institute on Deafness and Other Communication Disorders (NIDCD); the National Institute of Dental and Craniofacial Research (NIDCR); the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK); the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS); the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH), and the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS). Access to CIDR is granted via a peer review process (NIH program announcement: PAR 11-210). The facility is supported through a five-year, $115 million federal contract (number N01-HG-72096) to The Johns Hopkins University (JHU) with Dr. David Valle of the JHU Institute of Genetic Medicine as Principal Investigator. Dr. Lawrence C. Brody of the National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI) serves as CIDR's Chief Scientific Officer. Ms. Gloria Dunnigan, NHGRI, serves as the government Project Officer. Dr. Camilla Day, NHGRI, serves as Scientific Review Officer and Executive Director of the CIDR Board of Governors.